What Once Was
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: They have both experienced losses in their lives. So how can they come to terms with it and learn that when you lose someone, that someone can be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything put the plot. **

**A/N: This story is slight AU. First real Jibbs story, so please, bear with me! Thank you to my wonderful betas. You guys are amazing. **

_The water glistened in the sun as frothy waves crashed against the shore and resounded in her ears. The day was beautiful and the__rows and rows of families that lined the beaches were remarkble. _

_Hearing her name fill the warm summer air, Jenny looked up to see her six year old daughter headed in her direction. _

"_Mommy, Mommy!" the little [redhead] hollered. "Look how many seashells we found," she exclaimed. _

_Jenny plopped the child into her lap and began counting the seashells. _

_The little girl squirmed in her mother's arms and shouted, "Ten!"_

"_Wow," Jenny cried with a smile. "How did you find all those beautiful seashells?"_

_The little girl laughed and pointed to her father, "He helped me silly." _

_Jenny smiled down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head. She missed being able to spend time with her like this. Working at NCIS left little to no time for her to help raise her daughter. _

_Jenny's heart swelled as she watched the little girl play with her shells in her lap. Jenny's grin widened when she felt strong hands begin massaging her shoulders. Turning her head up slightly, she caught a glimpse of her wonderful husband. _

"_Hi there," she greeted as he knelt down and kissed her. _

"_Hi. Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he continued to rub her shoulders. _

_Jenny smiled, she couldn't be happier. "I am. Thanks for doing this."_

In that moment, Jenny shot up out of her bed, a light sweat glistening on her skin. It had only been a dream. Her eyes closed shut as tears began to sting them. Nights like this were rough for her, to say the least. Those nights when her family haunted her dreams, waking her up in a cold sweat. These were the nights that made her hate her job even more.

Jumping out of the bed, Jenny headed for her bathroom to take a cold shower in hopes of calming her nerves. Letting the water trickle down her toned body, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt catch in her throat. _If it weren't for this damn job, _she thought. Tears began to fall down her beautiful face as she slid down the wall. This was one of those nights when she felt as if her life was useless.

Stepping out of the shower, she began drying off. She wrapped a towel around her body as she looked into the mirror. Jenny stared hard at the mirror, a part of her hating what she saw. In anger, she turned away.

Slowly she entered her bedroom and sat on the bed next to her nightstand. Numerous thoughts swirled in her head, but one remained constant, adamant on being released. Her hand trembled as she pulled open the top drawer. Thoughts of her family continued to race in her mind as her eyes focused on the object before her. There it sat; her 38mil, loaded, ready for use. Taking it into her hands, she held it in her lap and looked at it.

There was no reason for her to continue on without them. Removing the safety, Jenny sighed once more before lifting the gun to her head. She was finished.

**A/N: What do you think? Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks betas, you guys truly mean a lot! **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no ordinary man. He had given the majority of his life to the Marines and now he sat in his recliner, pondering his actions. What had made him give up being stuck in the trenches for being stuck behind a desk doing paperwork? Yes he was a strange man, but he liked it that way.

Rising from his recliner, Jethro smiled as the laughter of his daughter filled the autumn air. She was arriving home from school and he couldn't wait to kiss her rosy red cheeks. This was the sole reason he had given up the old ways of life. It was all because of her.

"How was school today, sweetheart?"

The eight year old beamed as she jumped into her father's arms. "It was wonderful, Daddy. We learned our multiplication tables today and I have a quiz next week."

Gibbs held tight to his daughter as he listened to her rambling about the rest of her day. He carried her into the kitchen, sat her down, and began preparing her lunch.

"Daddy, we have a problem."

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"We are having Career Day and I know you are busy, so who can I ask to come in your place?"

Gibbs turned and gazed at his daughter. She was so precious and so much like him. She was an exact replica except for her eyes. As much as she resembled him, he would always, _always_ see her mother behind those beautiful emerald orbs.

"Sweetheart, I have no problem taking off from work to do your Career Day."

"Don't do that. We could just ask one of your agents to fill in for you. I know Ziva wouldn't mind coming and showing my class how to kill someone in under three seconds."

Frowning, Gibbs looked at his daughter worriedly. _When had the Israeli woman taught his Jasper that? _He thought. "Uh, no Jas. I got it covered."

Having learned persistency from her father, Jasper continued, "Well you could just send McGee, he would be totally better than Tony. At least the class would learn more than just how to check out women."

Jethro couldn't help but laugh at the comment. His daughter was something else. She hadn't been around his team that much, but she had definitely picked up on quite a bit from them.

"I'll be there...no matter what. I promise."

Jasper cheered at her father's response. She couldn't be happier for him to come and show all of her classmates what a wonderful father she had. Slipping down from her chair, Jasper ran and gripped her father's leg tightly.

"You are the best, dad," Jasper hummed into his leg.

"No you are," said Jethro as he leaned down to pick up his daughter. "Now, when is this Career Day?"

Jasper jumped out of her father's arms and headed back to her chair. "Tomorrow."

Jethro chuckled. That was his girl alright; always waiting until the last minute to do something.

* * *

><p>Walking into the agency, her clothes were crisp to a tee, her hair brushed into a perfect ponytail, and her makeup was flawless. Her lips were doused in a berry colored lipstick, her nails were perfectly manicured, and her walk was electrifying. No one would've ever guessed that Director Shepard had contemplated taking her life the night before.<p>

She rode the elevator in dead silence as her protection detail followed close behind. Keeping an impeccable composure, she greeted her cheerful secretary before she entered her office and closed the door. Her phone began to ring as she disrobed herself of her jacket and scarf and then took her seat.

"Director Shepard."

A pause.

"Hello?"

A long pause.

"I'm hanging up."

"Don't Jenny; it's me, Allison." Jenny's old high school friend laughed in the phone.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny rolled her neck as her agent mode disappeared and the director façade reappeared. "What can I do for you, Allison?"

"Don't go all Director on me Jen, how are you doing?"

Jenny sighed into the phone, "I'm fine. You?"

"Can't fool me Jen. I know the anniversary is coming up, you want to talk about it?"

Just as Jenny was about to respond to Allison's question, her door was combatively opened, revealing a robust Special Agent Gibbs.

"I have to go, talk to you later," Jenny said, rushing off the phone.

Looking up passively, Jenny spoke, "What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?"

Jethro took a seat in one of her armchairs and watched her. "I know this is really short notice but my daughter has Career Day tomorrow and I was asked to attend."

Jenny's gaze moved from her computer to her agent. Out of everyone in the agency, Jenny felt an underlying connection to him. He was older and he had lost a spouse. She definitely could connect with him, but sadly never had. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long Director," Gibbs answered.

Jenny sighed as she perched her glasses at the tip of her nose. Something told her that he was more interested in her than her answer. "I don't mind, Agent Gibbs; just have your senior agent look after your team while you are gone."

Jethro nodded a silent thank you before exiting her office. He was overjoyed at the news. He hated letting Jasper down. Heading back down to his team, he called his team to attention.

"Tony you will be in charge tomorrow while I'm gone. You all are to do what he says until I return. Is that understood?"

Gibbs waited until they replied in unison before he continued, "I have to attend Career Day at Jasper's school, but I promise I won't be long."

"Boss, I could do that for ya," piped up DiNozzo.

Earning one of Gibbs's famous glares, Tony quickly sat down. "Shutting up now boss."

Gibbs took his seat before hitting the power button on his computer, smiling. He couldn't help but like DiNozzo, he reminded him of himself in so many ways.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am grateful for all the reviews and I hope you guys continue reading. Also, Hollis is mentioned in the story, you see while in a little that's why its slight AU!**

Jenny hadn't expected to be in the meeting with SecNav for two and a half hours. She definitely didn't expect them to tell her that she needed to learn how to control one of her best agents. Knowing him meant you understood him, which SecNav did not. They wanted to control Jethro and keep his actions to a minimum, but that wouldn't work if they wanted him to keep up his impeccable rate of solving 10 out of 10 cases.

Returning to her office, Cynthia held up two folders that had been delivered from the other agents. Jenny took them willingly before entering her office and closing the door.

She threw them on her desk and sat down on her couch. The fact that she was running off hardly any fuel meant her body was depleting itself of energy quicker than normal. Deciding that a nap was quite needed, she kicked off her navy blue pumps, and propped her feet up on the armrest. She dosed off effortlessly.

* * *

><p>The Naval Academy was a very prestigious school. It was well known throughout the tristate area and it was a very difficult school to get into. Somehow or another, Jethro had pulled off the strenuous funding to send his daughter there.<p>

He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter. His thoughts traveled back to Jasper's mother, his wife Hollis, who had made him promise that he would give their daughter everything she rightfully deserved.

Jethro remembered the last night he talked to her. He remembered that she had made him promise to keep their daughter at his side and to always be there to protect her. He watched as she smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

Jethro snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the screams of children. He continued his stride down the hall, letting those memories fade into the background. Walking into the classroom, he saw his daughter's face light up. He would never get tired of that beautiful smile.

Jethro was the last parent to arrive and present for Career Day. He talked to the kids about his job and what he did. He told them that someday they could work for him and maybe even direct their own agency.

As the class came to a close, the kids were allowed to visit with their parents before the school day was over. Walking towards his daughter, Jethro saw Jasper and another kid laughing with one another.

"Hey sweetheart, who's your friend?" Jethro asked in his fatherly tone.

Jasper looked up and grinned at her father. "This is Kyler. Kyler this is my father**, **Special Agent Gibbs."

Kyler smiled at Gibbs before grabbing his mother's hand. "This is my mother, Dr. Hart."

Jethro shook hands with her before each turned back to their children.

"Sweetheart, remember you have to get off the bus at Mrs. Lander's house." Jethro reminded Jasper.

Shaking her head, Jasper smiled, "I know dad. You don't have to worry."

It was Jethro's turn to smile. "Sweetie, I always worry. I love you."

Jasper stood on her tippy toes and kissed her father's cheek, "I love you too daddy. Have a good day at work."

Hugging her once more, he waved goodbye and headed for the door. That little girl was his life and he couldn't imagine it without her. Although, he didn't want to admit it, his little girl was growing up on him and from the sight he saw today, he knew she was growing quite fast. She needed more guidance than just him; she needed a woman's guidance...the only problem was he needed to find one first.

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking on the Director's door, but she didn't respond. She could hear them, but her body wouldn't move. What the hell was going on? Feeling someone touch her face, she finally opened her eyes to see Cynthia and Agent Gibbs.<p>

"Director...are you ok?" Cynthia asked hesitantly.

Jenny wiped her eyes and pushed herself up off the couch. Going to a sitting position, Jenny covered her eyes for fear of crying. A nod was all she gave Cynthia to signify she was fine. Her secretary flashed her one final look before turning to leave.

Listening as the door closed Jenny was glad that Cynthia had left, but she knew someone else was still in her office. Lifting her head, she came face to face with Jethro. For the first time she looked into his eyes and saw emotion but as quick as it had come it had left, leaving him standing tight-lipped and firm.

"How was Career Day?" Jenny asked as she slid over for him to have a seat.

Jethro continued to stand, "It went well. I think my daughter has a boyfriend**,** and I'm worried."

Running her slender fingers over her silk ponytail, Jenny chuckled. "Jethro, she's only in third grade. Everyone thinks the others have cooties."

This caused Gibbs to laugh. He hadn't carried on much of a conversation like this with the director, yet he found himself comfortable talking to her. "Honestly, I don't think they even go through that stage now," he replied finally taking the offered seat.

Patting his knee lightly, Jenny spoke. "Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. This is a part of the growing process."

Pursing his lips back together, Jethro nodded his thanks and held the gaze of her eyes. Jenny wasn't like all the other women he had met. Her confidence and her attitude was that of professionalism and her persistent work effort was admired by all. Still, there was a mystery about Jennifer Elise Shepard that Jethro couldn't put his finger on.

Sensing the awkwardness, Jenny stood and headed towards her desk. "Well Special Agent Gibbs, SecNav thinks I should have a talk with you about your performance."

Returning back to professional mode, Gibbs responded, "Director, I call it like I see it. I know they don't like my straight-forwardness, but I'm about the truth."

"I know this Agent Gibbs but watch your attitude. It's hard enough to work with sister agencies without you stepping on their toes for the truth."

Remaining silent, Gibbs grunted in acknowledgement. This wasn't a debate he wanted to continue. He was dismissed, and then headed out the door. As he descended the stairs, he could tell his agents were goofing off. By the loud shriekfrom McGee, and a witty remark from Ziva, Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't acting like a lead agent.

"DiNozzo, what do we have on Petty Officer Milgram," Gibbs demanded as his hand made contact with the back of Tony's head.

Wincing, Tony ran behind his desk and began banging on the keyboard. "He's majoring in Psychology and lives alone, had a girlfriend, has been a part of the Navy for six years, and made a withdrawal of 2500 dollars day before yesterday."

Ziva continued, "His phone records show no interesting calls, but he does work in a lab."

Gibbs nodded then took a seat. He began typing but suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "What the hell are you waiting for? Go check his lab!"

With that, all three agents scurried off towards the elevator. They hated being in trouble with their boss.

Six thirty rolled around and Gibbs began packing up. His team was hard at work, but he had a daughter to attend to. He told everyone they were allowed to leave at 2100. Rounding the corner, Gibbs was nearly knocked down by Abby.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Where are you going so early?" shouted the Goth.

Gibbs smirked, "I have to get home to Jasper, Abs."

Abby smiled. She wished her father had been as loving and caring as Gibbs was. "Right. Tell herI said hello and that we will be working on her volcano project soon."

Gibbs grunted, signaling his response, before heading back towards the elevators. Heading home, Gibbs picked up dinner before heading over to get Jasper. He could see her in the window playing with Mrs. Lander's German Shepard. He knocked and waited for the middle aged lady to open the door.

"Good evening Jethro, she's in the living room," greeted Mrs. Landers.

"Thanks Mrs. Landers. I owe you."

The friendly woman smiled then headed into the kitchen. Jethro headed for the living room, following his daughter's laughter. There she was; his pride and joy.

"You ready to go sport?" Jethro asked from the doorway.

Jasper jumped up and began grabbing her things. She was excited to go home. Her father showing up at Career Day was amazing and she couldn't wait to tell him what everyone thought of him.

Jethro thanked his neighbor once more before he and Jasper headed out the door to their home. Once they were safely inside, Jethro picked Jasper up and threw her on his shoulders.

"Daddy, you were great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Everyone asked questions about you and wanted to know if you got to use weapons. I wasn't sure so I told them I didn't know."

Gibb threw a smile her way. He loved how his daughter was so sweet and innocent. He could hold on to that moment forever.

"Daddy, you think you could come back next year? I think I made a few more friends after your speech."

Gibbs couldn't hold back his laughter. His daughter never ceased to amaze him. "Sure sweetheart." Slowly lowering her to the counter, Gibbs decided he needed to know who the little boy was that Jasper was so intrigued with.

"Who was your friend that I saw you with today?" Gibbs asked. Bringing this up could freak him out, but he had to know. This was his daughter for God's sake.

Jasper laughed as her grin grew. "He's a boy from class daddy. He's really cool, but he's really nerdy."

Jethro sighed. The word nerd made his mind run right to McGee. If Kyler was anything like McGee then he was harmless. It was kids that reminded him of Tony that he wanted to keep Jasper away from.

**Reviews! What do you think so far? Let's just say I think it's cute when kids **_**think**_** they have boyfriends/girlfriends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. **

Deciding it was time to call it a night, Jenny rose from her desk and bundled herself up for the cool night air. It was nights like these where she wished her husband was there, waiting to pull her into his loving arms and warm her body with his.

Sighing, she shook the notion from her mind and opened her door. There sat her diligent, hardworking secretary still at her desk typing hastily.

"Cynthia, you didn't have to stay until I leave," Jenny lightly scolded her secretary.

Looking up from her computer, Cynthia smiled. "Wasn't a problem Director; didn't want to go home to an empty apartment."

Jenny bit the inside of her cheek. She had jumped to conclusions and had stuck her foot in her mouth. "I apologize Cynthia. I just hate you being here this late."

Cynthia began shutting down her computer and gathering up her things. She enjoyed working for Jenny. She was different from a lot of the other bosses she had had. Jenny was stern but friendly, warm and loving, and didn't mind standing up for you.

"No apology is necessary Director; just doing my job."

Wrapping her arm around the young woman, Jenny and Cynthia walked out onto the catwalk laughing it up. No one else was there except for Jenny's detail. Continuing their stroll, Jenny made one of her details escort Cynthia to her car safely before taking her home.

Once she had arrived at her luxurious Georgetown home, Jenny kicked off her four and a half inch red bottoms and headed for her father's study. She began pouring herself a glass of Bourbon when she noticed the light blinking on her father's machine. It didn't faze her. She knew who had the direct line to that number and who didn't. She wasn't in the mood for a pissing match with M. Allison Hart tonight.

Continuing to let it blink, Jenny languidly moved up the steps to her bedroom. Gulping down the last of her Bourbon, Jenny began peeling back her shirt as she let it hit the carpeted floor. With every moment, she could feel the weight of the world fall from her shoulders.

She knew why Allison was calling. The anniversary of her husband and daughter's death was in two days. Every year since they died, Allison would call and check on Jenny, make her go to her house, or try to do something to get her mind off the situation. Every year Allison tried and every year Jenny declined her offers. It had been six years but Jenny still couldn't get over the fact they were gone. She would cry herself to sleep, drink heavily, and hate herself for the next month. This is why Allison continued to call; this is why she wanted Jenny to focus on something besides their deaths.

Crawling into her bed, Jenny unlocked her cell and redialed Allison's number. After two rings she could hear her friend's voice. Taking a deep breath, Jenny found her voice.

"Maggs, I know what you are calling for and my answer is still no."

"Just hear me out Jen. Kyler is having his birthday early this week because we are going on vacation next week and I want you to attend. He's your godson Jen; this is the least you can do."

Jenny huffed. Allison knew what she was doing but she could never say no to her godson. He was her heart and now that he was all she had, she would give him the world.

"Fine! I will bear my burdens and come but only become my godson is the light of my life." Jenny spewed in the phone.

Jenny could hear Allison cheering through the phone. For once Jenny wanted to strangle the hell out of her friend. Deep down, she knew this outing could be good for her and she would be spending it with her second family. Saying her goodbyes, Jenny hung up the phone and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Morning came bright and early for Gibbs and Jasper. He got her ready for school and decided that today he would take her instead of her riding the bus.<p>

As they piled into the car, Jasper looked out the window as a mother and daughter hugged each other before the little girl hopped in the car. Her eyes began to fill with tears but she refused to let them fall. _Like father like daughter_ Jasper thought to herself.

Her father never cried in front of her and she had learned to do the same. It was a defense mechanism and she had caught on quite well of how her father and his emotions operated. Shifting in her seat, Jasper put her seatbelt on and leaned back.

Jethro watched as the whole thing unfolded. He could tell his daughter was hurt by the loving gesture, but he knew she understood what had happened to her mother. Starting the ignition, Jethro sighed to himself and pulled out of the driveway.

After a thirty-minute ride to the school, Jasper turned to look at her father before she grabbed her book bag. Something was weighing heavy on her heart, but now was not the time to bring it up.

"Have a good day dad," Jasper said as she kissed her father goodbye.

Jethro smiled, "You too sweetheart."

He watched as she ran towards a group of girls and one guy. He noticed the kid quickly, it was Kyler and he and Jasper locked hands as they entered the school. This kid was going to be the death of him; he just knew it.

* * *

><p>On the bus ride home, Jasper pondered on the question that Kyler had asked her today. The class was preparing for mother's day and the teacher had announced that they could do whatever their heart's desired for their gifts. As Jasper began to walk off, Kyler stopped her.<p>

"_Where are you going? We have to make our mother's gifts." _

_Jasper bit her lip and looked at the ground. No one had ever bothered her about this subject until now. "I don't have a mom, so I'm not participating." _

_Kyler scoffed. "Sure you do J, or you wouldn't be here." _

_Jasper could feel the tears pooling around her eyes. Why out of all things did she have to explain why she didn't have to participate in this activity. _

"_Kyler, I don't have a mom because she died. OK?" Jasper huffed then stormed off. _

_She was glad to get away from him and all his questioning. Grasping the door for balance, Jasper could hear the other kids talking about their precious gifts as she slid down the door and began to sob quietly._

Now staring out the window of the bus, Jasper wondered why her father hadn't gotten her another mother. She knew about adoption and how parents could choose a child, so what was so different about a child choosing a mother? As the bus came to a stop, Jasper jumped out of her seat and walked down the steps, jumping onto the sidewalk. Her little feet began to run towards her neighbor's house in hopes of getting an answer about her 'adoption question'.

* * *

><p>Kyler and Allison arrived home around seven thirty to their Wood Grove home. Hopping out of the back, Kyler grabbed his backpack and a few grocery bags before running into the house. He put the bags on the floor and ran to the living room to sling off his backpack. He began to run back into the kitchen when he heard his mother call his name. Stopping abruptly, Kyler apologized and walked the rest of the way. Kyler's father entered the kitchen greeting his family.<p>

"How was shopping?" Mark asked before kissing his wife.

"Good Dad. We got a lot of stuff but no goodies," Kyler beamed.

Allison and Mark shook their heads as they snickered at their son. He was something else, but they loved him nonetheless. Allison let Kyler put away the food in the bottom part of the fridge as she and Mark finished up the rest of the groceries.

Out of nowhere, Kyler sat down at the dining room table thinking about Jasper not having a mother. Finally, Kyler looked up and turned towards his parents. "Mom?"

"Yes Kyler," Allison responded looking in his direction.

"Jasper told me she didn't have a mom today, but you told me everybody has a mother."

Clearing her throat, Allison licked her lips and sighed. She knew about Jasper and the situation with her mother. A lot of the parents did because of the news and because of public records. After patching up a few NCIS personnel at times, she knew a little about almost everyone. Taking a seat next to her son, Allison placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Kyler, she had a mother but she passed away. You know how Grandma Rose passed away last year? Well that's what happened to Jasper's mother."

Kyler nodded in agreement, putting two and two together. Finally seeming as if he was satisfied, Kyler sat back and folded his arms. "Can't she adopt a parent?"

This threw Allison and Mark for a loop. They weren't sure what their son meant, but they were more shocked that he would ask such a question.

"Sweetheart, where is this coming from? Where did you learn that?"

"I learned about babies being adopted so I just wondered did they adopt parents too?"

Smiling at their son, they couldn't help but to feel proud. He was so smart and thoughtful. "No sweetie, they don't do that to parents."

Titling his head a little, Kyler still wasn't satisfied with his mother's answers. He began to think of women his mother knew that didn't have kids. His gasped and threw his index finger in the air in realization.

"Mommy...Godmother use to have a little girl but she doesn't anymore, right?" He asked in anticipation.

Allison wrinkled her eyes brows a little in confusion. "Yes, why Ky?"

"Well, if she doesn't have a daughter and Jasper doesn't have a mother, then why doesn't Jasper just ask her father to adopt Godmother?"

Mark nearly spit his soda out as he heard his son's lucid question. Sometimes he wondered where his son got his smarts from at times.

Allison couldn't hold back a chuckle either. Her son was quite intuitive and she herself hadn't even thought of such a complex connection. She smiled at him and patted his head.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Kyler pouted but spun around quickly, "Aren't you going to feed me?"

Mark smirked and Allison laughed. Yes, their son was quite intuitive and it was a bit scary. Allison bent down and kissed his cheek. "If you go get ready for bed, I'll let you have 'the good stuff' before you go to sleep."

Dashing from the kitchen, Kyler could hear his parents laughing. He didn't care that they were laughing at him, all he wanted was 'the good stuff.'

**Thoughts! Kiddy love I think it's so precious! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Your reviews are amazing. I hope you guys are ready for what's next!**

The week of Kyler's birthday party had finally arrived. This was all Jethro had heard about last week and he had given in and told Jasper he would take her.

He didn't like birthday parties with noisy kids and annoying clowns. He hadn't even gotten the lay of the land about Kyler and his folks but that didn't matter to his daughter. She wanted to help celebrate her friend's birthday and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Jethro sat on the couch as he waited for Ziva and Abby to dress Jasper. He wasn't sure what he was more afraid of, going to this birthday party or what his agents were putting on his child. He had asked to help but Jasper had been adamant on only having Ziva and Abby help her. Something about wanting to look extra nice, he remembered her saying.

Hearing the creak of the steps, Jethro stood to see his little girl come down in a mini skirt and a paisley top. His mouth dropped as he looked at his beautiful little girl all dressed up. Her hair was full of curls that were swept into a side pony and sparkly flip-flops to match her shirt. She looked pretty and he knew he had a gorgeous looking daughter.

"Shall we get a move on?"

Thanking Abby and Ziva, Jasper turned to her father twirling as she made her way to him. She loved her outfit and she knew with the help of Abby and Ziva, she would look good.

"I'm ready daddy," Jasper beamed.

They all headed for the door as Gibbs let the women out first before lastly walking out and locking up his quarters. He waved by to his agents and hopped in his 98 Dodge Ram. Smiling at his daughter one last time, he pulled off and headed for the party.

* * *

><p>Although this week was hard, Jenny had managed to pull herself together and make the best of her life. They were gone but never forgotten, she kept telling herself. Now helping Hart in the kitchen with the food, she had to put her game face on. She wanted Kyler to be happy and for him to know she loved him very much.<p>

Watching as the kids ran around and played with one another, she couldn't help the pang of guilt that hit her in the gut. She was missing moments like this that she would never get with her daughter. It hurt like hell.

The party had been in a full swing for about thirty minutes as Jenny and Allison stood on the patio watching the kids. Her husband, Mark, was inside grabbing more cups and plates while they set up the cake and beverages.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" asked Hart, as she filled the cups with punch.

Jenny smiled. "I am. I'm glad I decided to do this with you. It's really lifting my spirits."

Allison smiled at her friend. She was glad that Jenny was starting to understand that no matter what, she would always have her family. Wrapping her arm around her best friend, Allison smiled and gave Jenny's shoulder a light squeeze. Taking the plates from her husband, Allison looked up at her friend.

"Jenny, what's that older agent's name that you worked with on a few cases in D.C.?"

Jenny was taken back a bit. She wasn't sure what Allison was getting at, but she was sure it wasn't anything necessary. Cutting her eye at her best friend, Jenny smirked. "What about him Margaret?"

M. Allison smirked. "Wasn't his name Jethro or Gibbs?"

Steadying herself for the next question, Jenny frowned. "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs...why?"

Allison thought that was his name when she heard her son's friend introduce him. Her memory was starting to fade but she couldn't forget a name like that. Looking past her friend, Allison smiled. "I thought so, there he is," M. Allison waved trying to get his attention.

She was frozen. How could one of her agents be in the same place at the same time? They had worked closely together on a few cases but she wasn't really close to him. He knew about her family and she knew about his, but that was before everything changed.

Deciding cordial was key; Jenny turned and smiled as she watched him approach. Taking the initiative, Jenny sauntered over to her friend and her agent while they were talking.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny politely spoke.

"Hello, Jenny," Jethro said taken back. "How are you?"

Trying to keep a calm composure, Jenny smiled. "I'm great, just enjoying my godson's birthday." Looking down, she saw that he was empty handed. "Where's Jasper?"

Gibbs searched the crowd of kids before pointing Jenny in the direction of his daughter. He smiled as she played with the other kids. His daughter was the total opposite of him when it came to socializing and he appreciated that.

Jenny smiled as well as she watched the little girl playing. She had taken a liking to the child. She reminded her of her own daughter, so carefree and happy.

She was just like her father in some ways but different in others. She was quite talkative which was completely different from Jethro but the little girl was smart and stern like her father. Jenny learned this when Jasper had held her ground on wanting a doll that Jethro said was too expensive. Jasper did everything in her power to get her doll and a week later, it was wrapped in her tiny arms. Refocusing her attention back to the adults, Jenny couldn't help but smirk at Allison. She had done this; she had planned on Jenny being there because she knew he would be there, but why?

As the kids continued to play, some of the parents left while others stayed. Amongst those parents was Gibbs. He had decided that staying would be the best option in case of an emergency.

Opening up a little, Gibbs decided to mingle while he was there. He found out some interesting things about Jasper's classmates, and he knew that she was right where she needed to be. He also learned a few things about the other parents as well. Although Gibbs was never one for gossiping, it never hurt to have added information on a parent.

Deciding to change gears, Gibbs headed over to Allison, Mark, and Jenny. He watched as they laughed and talked like old friends. He missed having that, that companion and that lover who he could laugh with and lean on. His eyes slowly roamed the crew before catching the Director's.

The one thing he noticed about her was her attire. It was completely different from work and it threw him a little. He was used to stiletto heels, pencil skirts, and button up blouses, not this sundress wearing, hair flowing goddess. She looked amazing and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Gibbs phone buzzed in his pocket as he watched the children play. He turned quickly, removing himself from the group before taking the call.

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Dead Marine at a playground, boss," Tony answered swiftly.

Gibbs sighed, "I'm at a kiddy party so I don't know if I can get there as fast. Cover for me while I figure something out."

Gibbs hung up his cell and headed towards the group of kids. He scanned the group until he located Jasper, then motioned for her to follow him. When she did, Gibbs stopped then bent down in front of his daughter.

"Hey Jay, we gotta go." Gibbs tried explaining.

Jasper was silenced into shock. Why did she have to leave her best friend's party? What was going on? "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Gibbs patted her shoulder, "Sweetie, daddy has to return to work because we caught a case. That means we gotta leave."

Jasper's bottom lip began to tremble as she felt tears threatening to fall. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do at headquarters but she was having a lot more fun at the party.

"Daddy, I do't want to go." Jasper shouted.

Gibb tried reprimanding her, but she wasn't giving in. He watched his daughter continue to stomp and pout as she argued with him about leaving the party.

Jasper crossed her arms as tears laced her cheeks. "Daddy, this isn't fair. I want to have fun with my friends and you won't let me."

That was it. He couldn't take this anymore. "Jasper Michelle Gibbs, you stop acting like this right now. You know how my job is and you know that I have to do my job. Like it or not, we are leaving this instant."

Jenny and the other parents were watching the scene unfold. They weren't sure what had ensued to cause such a disturbance but they could tell that the child had become quite upset. Sharing a look with Allison, Jenny decided that they needed to nip it in the bud quickly.

Taking the initiative, Allison wandered over to the two trying to calm the situation. "Mr. Gibbs, is there a problem?"

Gibbs looked up at the doctor, "Not really. My child is having a tantrum and I'm handling it."

"Anything I could do to help?"

Gibbs was about to speak but Jasper interrupted with a wail of cries. "I don't want to leave Kyler's party."

Allison understood what was going on. The mysterious phone call and him leaving the group meant that he had received a call on a case.

"Mr. Gibbs, Jasper is more than welcomed to stay at the party until you are finished."

Gibbs sent her glare. Turning his attention back to his shaking daughter, he picked her up and placed Jasper on his hip. He started trotting toward the driveway when he saw the director approaching.

"Special Agent Gibbs, what seems to be the problem?" asked Jenny as she approached the two.

"Caught a case, gotta go, and she is misbehaving," Gibbs stated.

Jenny looked down at the flush-faced child. "Well Special Agent Gibbs, if you caught a case, it would be quite risky to be driving around with an 8 year old child in the back if you apprehend a suspect." Jenny bent down and brushed her hand across Jasper's face, wiping away her tears. "But you could let her stay and I'll take full responsibility of looking after her until things are settled."

Gibbs knew she was right. He hadn't thought about that, he just figured he could leave her with Abby. "She'll be fine with Abby."

Jenny sent him a glare. "Miss. Scuito has a job to do and at the moment, I'm available. Do you have a problem leaving her in my care?"

This wasn't happening. His boss was reprimanding him and he wasn't even at NCIS. Something told him that Jenny was just trying to be helpful and that if anything, Jasper was in good hands. Deciding to cave, Gibbs remained silent but sent a curt nod her way.

He knelt in front of Jasper and bit the inside of his cheek. He had never left her alone with anyone except for Mrs. Landers and Abby occasionally when he was at work.

"Jasper please be good for the Director—"

"Jenny," Jen corrected.

Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head. "Please be good for Jenny. She is my boss and I'm letting you stay with her."

Jasper's eyes lit up as she listened to her father. She was going to be able to stay with her friends while her father went to work. Her heart swelled as she flung her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you, daddy." Jasper said and kissed his cheek.

Gibbs returned the gestured then stood up. He met Jenny's eyes and silently ensured his trust in her. She understood the silent conversation and returned the curt nod. Jethro smiled at his daughter and patted Jasper's head. Watching as his daughter ran back to the party, he turned his focus back to Jenny.

"She's all I have."

Nodding, Jenny squeezed Jethro's arm. "I know." Releasing him, Jenny paused, "No one is to know you have this...my cell number is 770-548-9266."

Jethro took it willingly then hopped in the car and turned the ignition. Backing out of the driveway, Jethro paused and watched his daughter interacting with her friends and classmates. He didn't want her to miss having a good time with her friends and for once, he was glad he didn't have to.

**Jasper and Jenny...how could I resist? More next! Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own or Jenny would be on here and not just a figment of Gibb's imagination. **

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing betas and if something is wrong, it's all my fault and I'll fix it later. Thanks for reading and reviews everyone. **

As the party began to wind down, Jenny watched from the kitchen window as Jasper and Kyler sat on the swing set outside on the patio. She watched them intriguingly as they sat like an old married couple and held hands. It was so cute how young children acted so grown up without them realizing it. She quickly stopped looking when Kyler caught her eye. Busted. Chuckling to herself, she continued washing the dishes when she heard Allison enter the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at, Jenny?" Allison asked curiously.

Jenny smiled to herself and turned towards her friend. "Do you remember how innocent you were when you were a child? You know that feeling of knowing no wrong or bad doings?"

Allison narrowed her eyes at her friend and shook her head slowly. She wasn't sure what had brought on this line of questioning, but she was sure Jenny hadn't inhaled any toxic fumes today.

"What's your point, Jen?"

Jenny was about to respond when a big thud and laughter filled the air. It was the two love birds running after one another. Kyler was in big trouble because Jasper had a 'Gibb's glare' on her face.

"You're going to pay for that, Ky," Jasper yelled as she ran around the coffee table in the den.

"Take a joke Jay, I was only kidding." Kyler ran behind the couch trying to get away from Jasper.

She started fuming as she tried to lunge for him and missed, falling to the ground. "Kyler!" she screamed as she got back up.

Allison and Jenny watched in amusement then decided it was time to break it up. The two women walked over and each grabbed a child and sat them down in opposite places.

"What's the problem?" asked Allison.

"He told me I had cooties," screamed Jasper as she folded her arms and began to pout.

Jenny couldn't help but silently laugh to herself. _Some things never changed,_ she thought.

Kyler shook his head rapidly and looked toward his mother, "Nu uh! She said boys had cooties first, and I told her that boys couldn't have cooties because girls are weak and boys are strong. Boys fight off cooties and girls can't."

Allison looked down at her son and shook her head. "You apologize this instant and go give Jasper a hug."

Kyler folded his arms but did as he was told. He hopped off the couch, apologized to Jasper, and walked around the table to give her a hug.

Jenny looked down at Jasper and smiled. "Jasper, be nice and say thank you." She watched Jasper sit there and remain immobile. Finally, Jenny lifted her chin and looked at her sternly.

"Jasper Gibbs, do you want me to tell your father that you were being impolite at a guest's house?" Jenny waited for a response and soon she got the shaking of the head. "That's what I thought. Now hop down and hug Kyler."

Finally, Jasper got down from the love seat and stared at her best friend. A smile spread across her face and she walked toward him to give him a hug. She was glad they were friends again.

They released one another and then ran back outside with the other kids. They began playing games again and wrestling with the others as the evening continued.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, the kids were completely exhausted and dirty. There were only two other children left at the Hart residence, not counting Jasper. Their parents were in traffic and would be there momentarily. Allison had put them all in Kyler's room so the grownups could finish cleaning up.

By eight thirty, they were done cleaning and the other two children had gone home. Jenny and Allison took up residence in the sunroom while Mark relocated in the den to watch football.

"Do you ever miss it?" Allison asked as she sipped on a glass of Merlot.

Jenny looked at her warily and narrowed her eyes. "Miss what?"

Allison smirked. She loved how her friend could be so oblivious sometimes. "Do you miss having a husband to come home to, anda child to hold in your arms?"

Jenny couldn't believe her friend. Was Allison really asking her this question? Of course she missed it; she wouldn't have traded her family for the world. "Allison...is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? You know I do."

Hart shook her head and sat her glass down, "No Jenny, I mean...do you miss it enough to try again? To give life a chance; to give love a chance?"

The thought of having another family had never occurred to Jenny. She was still too distraught to ever think about replacing the first. Though there was always a lingering feeling in the back of her mind, she never toyed with the idea of becoming someone else's wife and mother. She had been down that road and she wasn't sure if she could deal with a loss like that again. "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I think I don't want to feel such hurt and pain like that again. So I never allowed myself to think about it."

Nodding silently, Allison understood Jenny's answer. She wasn't sure if Jenny could take any more pain. It had been hard enough on her since it happened and she had trouble opening up once she had closed herself off to the world.

Jenny let her mind wander a bit. The thought of having another husband and child was scary to her, but seeing the way Allison was with Kyler and Jethro was with Jasper- she longed to have that again. She knew it wouldn't be the end of the world if she found someone and had another child, but to her it would still feel like a betrayal. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked over at Hart.

"What made you ask me that?" Jenny wondered.

Allison had been in la-la land herself and hadn't heard Jenny's question. "Huh?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"The way you handled Jasper is all. I saw the motherliness seep out of you when you became stern with her."

Jenny nodded and smiled. She missed being a mom. She missed having that sense of pride, courage, and authority; she missed having someone look up to her or say the sweetest things ever to her. If nothing else, she missed being a mother. She could go without having a significant other, but being a mother was an honor that no woman should pass up. Jenny knew all too well what it was like without a mother. Having been ten when her mom died, she understood the problems and life changes that a young girl had to go through, and she'd vowed to never let her daughter or son go through what she went through.

Her heart began to weep for Jasper. She thought about the young child and how she was facing the same opposition Jenny had. Knowing how hard the process would be going from a young girl, to a teenager, and eventually to a woman was definitely going to have lasting effects on her. Something told her that was the reason why she allowed Jasper to come upstairs into her office when she was younger, how she allowed her to participate in certain things at NCIS, how she never turned Jasper's visits down, whether she was busy or not. It warmed her heart to think that, in a way, Jasper had been a substitute for her daughter Lauren.

Jenny glanced at M. Allison Hart. She really didn't know how much Jenny envied her and her perfect life. "Maggs, I think it's too late to start a family. I'll just make Kyler mine, and you and Mark can go live your lives as a married couple," Jenny chuckled. The look on her best friend's face was priceless.

"Jennifer Elease Shepard, how dare you try to rob me of my son," Allison spat playfullyas she threw an ice cube in Jen's direction.

They both shared a hearty laugh until they heard a voice in the doorway. They both turned around to see Jasper standing there.

"What is it, sweetheart? You ready to go?" Jenny asked sweetly.

Jasper grinned and walked over to Jen. "No ma'am. Just wondered when my daddy would be back."

Jen smiled and picked the child up, placing her in her lap. "I don't know. He hasn't called me to say he was done with his case. Do you want to go stay with Mrs. Landers?"

Jasper quickly shook her head no and laid her head against Jenny's chest. She could feel Jen's chest stop moving and she turned to look towards Jenny. "What's the matter? Can you not breathe?"

_Kids these days, _Jen thought to herself. Jenny couldn't help but laugh. This little girl never ceased to amaze her. "No, sweetheart, I can breathe. I just inhaled air is all."

Satisfied with the answer, Jasper lay back on Jenny again and started to hum. She was tired and the party had definitely worn her out. She wasn't sure when her daddy was coming home, but she liked Jenny.

Jenny noticed the change in Jasper's mood as she rested on Jen's lap. It was time to haul her home and make her comfortable. She wasn't sure what was taking Gibb's so long, but she was enjoying her time with Jasper. Turning to face Allison, she pointed to the child and asked if she was sleep.

Allison looked down and noticed that Jasper's eyes had begun to droop and Allison mouthed back, "Not quite."

Jenny nodded in agreement, wrapped her arms around the exhausted child, and headed for the front door. She grabbed her purse and had Allison fish out her keys before she headed to the car. Opening the back door, Jen laid Jasper down and told her to get comfortable until they got home. She watched as the child spread out and propped her head against the window for support. Jenny closed the door, hugged her friend, and headed for the driver's side. She waved once more before pulling off and heading home.

Thirty minutes later, Jenny was pulling up in her driveway when her cell went off. She pulled it from her chest and answered quickly.

"Special Agent Gibbs, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just apprehended the suspect. Shouldn't be longer than an hour of interrogation and I'll be on my way. Is she giving you any trouble?"

Jen turned and smiled at the sleeping form, "Not one problem. Take your time; she's fine."

"Thank you, Director. I won't be long."

With that, Jenny hung up and locked her phone. She grabbed her things, picked up Jasper, and locked her car doors. She walked along the pathway of her house as she listened to the faint sounds of Jasper sleeping. As Jen held her, the thoughts of Lauren in Jenny's arms after a long day, flooded her mind. For the first time, in a long time, Jenny actually thought about adoption. She wanted someone to care for and to love, and what better way than a child who needed love most of all?

Jenny opened the door and put her things down before closing and locking it. She was glad to be home. She walked up the steps slowly with the sleeping child, trying not to wake her and maintaining her balance as well. She got her into her room and laid her down on the bed. She watched as Jasper got comfortable on her side of the bed and began lightly snoring again. Jenny couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose from the sight of the child. It was all so surreal for her in that moment and she couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be left out of something so tender.

Placing a blanket over Jasper, Jenny cracked the door, and headed back downstairs towards her study. Making her way over to the cabinet, Jenny grabbed the bottle of Bourbon and a tumbler and she poured the brown liquid into her glass. Jenny swished it around a few times before taking a long, languid gulp. The contortions on her face coincided with the burn in her throat. The edge was slowly started to wear off the more she drank the amber liquid. Soon she took her place behind her father's desk and began working on case files.

After a few hours, Jenny looked up at the clock as it blinked eleven twenty-three. She was starting to get worried since she hadn't heard from Jethro since a little after nine. She stood and grabbed her purse from the couch and fished out her cell. She had two missed calls, both from her agent. She quickly redialed his number and waited all of two rings before he answered.

"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Fine. Down the street from your home. I'll be there shorty." Gibbs sternly replied.

Jenny ended the call and made her way into the kitchen. She was starting to get a little hungry and decided she'd heat up Noemi's meatloaf and make herself a sandwich. The microwave beeped right as the doorbell ranging, signaling to Jenny that Jethro had arrived. She opened the microwave door to let her food cool before making her way to the front door. She opened it to find a bloody Special Agent Gibbs with dirt and twigs all on his clothing. She quickly ushered him in and took his coat as she told him to go into her father's study.

"I'm fine Director, just a scuffle with the scumbag we apprehended." Gibbs told her as he took a seat on the warm cushion and winced in pain.

Jenny narrowed her eyes and followed him to the couch, as she looked him over. He had a long scratch across his upper chest and his shirt was torn on the side. She could tell he was in pain but he was trying not to show it.

"Let me clean that up for you," Jenny said gently trying to get his attention.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Where's Jasper?"

Jenny stood up, ignoring her agent's line of questioning and headed over to the to the liquor cabinet, pouring a massive amount of Bourbon into a tumbler. She walked back over to him, handing him the glass, before she disappeared from the study. Jenny returned ten minutes later with a first aid kit and a warm rag.

"Lie down and let me clean up your cuts," Jenny said, motioning for Gibbs to lie back.

Gibbs sent her a glare and mumbled under his breath. This was his boss for crying out loud and he was allowing her to patch him up in her own home. He would've never seen this coming in a million years. Seeing that she wasn't going to budge until he complied with her orders, Gibbs grumbled as he lay on his back.

"I'm fine Director, just some scrapes," Gibbs tried explaining to her.

Jenny wasn't hearing it. Scrapes never made anyone that uncomfortable in her opinion. She unbuttoned his linen shirt and moved it away from his chest. Then she wrung the rag out and began patting down his chest. She watched his face contort every so often and she apologized frequently for his pain. She began patching him up and covering up his cuts with adhesive wraps and cotton swabs. She moved toward his chest again and leaned forward, dressing the cut on his upper chest. She was almost done when she lost her balance and fell over him. The sound of him groaning told her she had hit the cut as she fell.

Jenny's eyes automatically made contact with his as her eyes begged for forgiveness. "I am so sorry."

Jethro shook his head and closed his eyes, "Not a problem. Just be more careful next time." Gibbs watched as their eyes met again and he could feel the coolness of her breath tickling his chest hairs. He watched as her eyes danced with anxiety and he could feel the shift in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, a small hollow voice from the doorway broke their train of thought and the deep-rooted tension in their stare as they both turned their attention towards the door.

There she was, sleep still evident in her small orbs. She smiled sheepishly as she looked on at her new friend and her father. She wasn't sure why her father was lying down so she ran towards him to make sure he was okay.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked his daughter.

Gibbs exchanged a look with Jenny before they both turned from one another and sighed. They knew the child would ask questions and they weren't sure if this was something they wanted to discuss with her.

Jenny removed herself from the couch and left the study to give Jethro time with Jasper. She gave them their privacy as she made her way back in the kitchen. She had forgotten all about her meatloaf sandwich and threw it in the garbage as she hopped on a stood and raked her hand through her scalp. What in the hell had happened in her father's study? Where had that spark of electricity between her and her agent come from? Closing her eyes, Jenny couldn't really answer those questions. All she knew was that there was definitely something between them, but having a relationship with an agent was strictly against NCIS protocol.

***Evil laugh* What's an amazing story without some conflict. Reviews please! I would love to hear your feedback! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jasper! NCIS isn't mine…unfortunately. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta and my wonderful reviewers. You guys are amazing! **

A week had passed since the incident between Jenny and Jethro. Jenny hadn't spoken with Jethro about his injuries or about Jasper. She figured he'd want to remain strictly professional instead of his daughter seeing him hurt. Jenny's thoughts drifted to Jasper as she thought about what the child had saw. Her father on his boss's couch, with his shirt unbuttoned, hearing his distraught groans, and the thoughts that ran through Jen's mind. As she placed her pen down a third time in ten minutes, Jenny knew she wouldn't be able to put this aside until she had spoken with Agent Gibbs. At the moment, she would have to wait; her best team was out in the field working the case of the Psych Mental doctor that was killing people all in the name of Behaviorism. Pushing her chair back, Jenny stood and walked into her bathroom. She washed her hands for ten minutes then shut the water off as her nerves began to diminish. Just as she was about to take her seat at her desk, the large oak wood door came flying open, presenting the intruder of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny responded coolly.

Gibbs maneuvered over to the Director's desk without a word and slapped down a warrant for her to sign. He was in a hurry and the small talk would have to be cut short for the time being. "Working a case and I need this quickly; can't wait on the police."

Jenny finally acknowledged him and looked down at the piece of paper. She wanted to distract him somehow, but he obviously had a lead and she didn't want to stop him from doing his job. Grabbing the pen she had previously held, Jenny leaned over the paper and signed her beautiful signature neatly across the solid, black line before handing the paper back to Gibbs. She watched as he studied the penmanship on the warrant and cracked a smirk. Something was obviously amusing to him and she was positive it had nothing to do with her penmanship.

"Something amusing about my signature, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked causally.

Jethro's stale glare reappeared within seconds as he caught her eye. He knew his smirk was nothing but harmless, but he wasn't sure if Jenny would get the joke.

"Jasper writes her J's like you do; I find it quite comical that both of you take the time to make that one letter perfect," Jethro responded honestly. He was glad to see the small smile grace the Director's face before turning and exiting her office.

He was somewhat stumped by her actions in the office. She was usually stern or routine, but now something had changed. _Maybe it was because he hadn't done anything to get the agency in trouble the past few weeks,_ Jethro smirked to himself. He rounded the corner and found Abby talking with the team about something on the widescreen.

"Whadda we got Abs?"

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, "It would be nice if you warned people about your presence when you enter a room, Gibbs."

Glaring at his forensic scientist, Gibbs pointed to the screen, "Explain."

Abby turned back to the screen and talked a mile a minute about the training and conditioning of officer Milgram. "Gibbs, this man basically copied Stanley Milgram, the great psychologist of Behaviorism and trained these men and killed them all at the drop of a command."

"Do we know his exact location yet?" Gibbs barked in McGee's direction. As he listened to the clicking of keys on the keyboard, Gibbs turned back to the screen, awaiting his newest field agent to bring him up to speed.

Stumbling terribly, McGee tried to make a coherent thought, but decided the he would just give him the information for the glare he was receiving. "34th and LeeDock, boss."

Gibbs nodded and kissed Abby. "Thanks Abs, good work." Grabbing his coat and gun, he headed for the elevators as his team scrambled behind him.

* * *

><p>Jenny glanced at the clock and saw nine twenty glowing on her desk clock. She hadn't left her office since the unannounced visitor and she had planned on finishing the case files that had piled on her desk in her absence. Stretching her neck, Jenny rubbed it firmly with the inside of her palm, then diverted her eyes back to the sloppy penmanship her agents called write-ups. She was just about to sign off on one when her door opened unexpectedly. Knowing the person who always barged into her office, Jenny kept her head down until the usual thud of the door making contact with the wall never came. Looking up, she found a very odd, but welcoming person standing in the doorway of her office.<p>

"Well hi there. Your father let you up here?" Jenny asked genuinely.

Deciding to remain quiet, Jasper sauntered over and sat down in front of Jenny's desk. Jasper wasn't sure what she expected Jenny to say, so she decided that it would come out better if she decided to write it. Grabbing one of her pens and a pad, Jasper scribbled down her thoughts.

Jenny turned her neck sideways, straining to see what the young child was writing, but decided she'd wait until it was presented to her. Watching as the child sat the pad and pen down in satisfaction, did Jen reach across her desk and pick up the pad. _My dad went to the morgue and he told me to stay put, but I wanted to come and see you. Hadn't talked to you in a while and my dad just isn't good with feelings…can you help? _

Jenny replaced the pad in front of Jasper and bit the inside of her jaw. This was definitely going to be a difficult situation. She wasn't sure what lines there were for talking with an agent's daughter or that matter Leroy Jethro Gibb's daughter, but the child obviously wanted to talk to someone who was willing to give a reaction. Deciding on the ladder, Jenny closed her case file and smiled at the child. She quickly stood and told Cynthia that they weren't to be disturbed as she closed the door.

**Hope you guys are still enjoying. Next, we find out what Jasper and Jenny discuss! All next. Reviews as always! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Jasper and Kyler are mine, everything else belongs to NCIS. **

Jenny took a seat on her coffee colored leather couch and patted a spot beside her for Jasper to occupy. She was quite curious about what the little girl wanted to talk about, but was also reluctant because of the un-discussed tension between her and her agent. She had every intention of helping Jasper if she could, and it felt good to get that experience that she no longer was granted.

Jasper walked over slowly to where Jenny was sitting. Her nerves were everywhere and she wasn't sure how her father's boss was going to take her line of questioning, but she remembered what Kyler had told her. _Just ask her; you need a mom, remember. _Rubbing her right eye, Jasper decided that she would have to lie and then figure out how to ask Jenny the day old question. Sitting down, Jasper scooted closer to Jenny, almost snuggling into her side before she fiddled with the necklace Hollis, her mother, had given her when she turned four.

Jenny sat quietly, not sure of how she wanted to get Jasper to talk. She decided that once the child was ready, she would speak. Jenny found it odd that Jasper was so close to her but didn't mind the close proximity. It was obviously something she was lacking, especially not having a mother and not having a father with great expression. Stroking the child's hair, Jenny hoped this would coax the child to begin to speak. Jenny continued until she heard the little girl clear her throat.

"Director-Jenny-I really want to talk to you, but I don't know how to," Jasper stumbled.

Jenny smiled and continued to stroke her head, "Sweetie, you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you and if you want, it can stay just between you and me; your father doesn't have to know."

Jasper looked behind her and saw the sincerity in Jenny's eyes. She was glad she could confide in Jenny and knew she didn't have to worry about her father knowing. "Kyler, says I'm weird because I don't have a mom...is that true?"

Jenny looked down into the child's eyes and gave her a lop-sided smile. She definitely hadn't prepared herself for this conversation, but she wasn't going to shy away now. "Sweetheart, you aren't weird or odd. You are perfectly fine; you just don't have a mom." Jenny pulled the child closer to her before continuing. "A lot of people don't have a mom or a dad and they aren't weird. Kyler just doesn't know the difference and doesn't understand things right now; when you two grow up, you will."

Jasper's eyes drifted to Jen's hand and she stared at it for a while. She hadn't seen her with a ring on in a while, so she obviously wasn't taken. Continuing to stare at her bare ring hand, Jasper spoke. "Ms. Jenny...do you like me?"

Jenny wasn't sure where Jasper was taking this conversation so she decided to just follow Jasper's lead. "Well, of course I do. You are a wonderful child and I actually enjoy your company. Why do you ask?"

Jasper shrugged and continued to stare at Jen's hand. She knew her father would be looking for her soon, so she needed to get to her point quick. "Why do you like me? Kyler says it's because I remind you of your daughter."

The pain that shot through her heart was inevitable. She couldn't hide the hurt or pain that was etched on her face and the sadness that dripped from the answer she gave Jasper. She was sure the little girl could decipher the difference in her tone but she didn't care. It hurt like hell to talk about her daughter, especially to someone who indeed did remind her much like that of her own child.

"That's a hard question to answer, Jasper. I like you for you, not because you remind me of my daughter. I do like that I can talk with you like I used to with her and how you cuddle next to me like she did when something was bothering her."

Jenny paused to see if she would get a reaction. There it was a small one, but a reaction none the less. Something was on Jasper's mind, but she wasn't sure if she could pry it from the child's mind.

"Is there something bothering you, Jasper?" Jenny asked, concerned with how quiet the child had gotten.

Just as Jasper was about to answer, the door slammed open and there stood her father. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either. Jasper shifted from Jenny's side and stood. "Sorry, Daddy."

Jethro looked from his daughter to his boss. He had interrupted something but he wasn't going to pry. He would find out later. He smiled as his daughter and shook his head. "You are definitely my daughter. You don't ever listen, do you sweet pea."

Jasper smiled and shifted her gaze down to her feet. She wasn't ready to go and she sensed Jenny wasn't ready for her to. Deciding to be bold, Jasper looked back up at her father. Watching his reaction was hard, but Jasper had to do it. She had to know.

"Daddy, could you give Jenny and I some more time alone? I really want to talk to her."

Jethro cocked and eyebrow at his daughter in shock. She had never pushed him away before and he wasn't too fond of it either. He could feel the twinge of guilt hit him hard as realization set in that his daughter was starting to grow up. She wanted to go to a woman about an issue. The only thing was Jasper wasn't going to just any woman; it was his boss, Jenny Shepard, and that in itself was hard. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jethro nodded and turned and walked out, closing the door.

Jasper waited a few minutes before sitting back down beside Jenny. She smiled at the older woman then began to stare at her hand again. "So you do like me?"

Jenny followed Jasper's eyes this time and saw that she was staring at her hand, her ring hand at that. She had been for some time, but Jenny thought she was just in a deep thought. Jenny finally turned the child around to face her before she answered. "Yes, I like you," Jenny smirked. "What's this questioning about, Jasper? Tell me what's bothering you."

Jasper shunned away from Jenny as she felt her pushing. She needed to ask her, but she didn't want her to say no. She couldn't have her reject her. Rejection wasn't something she was good at; she had learned that when the doctor's continued to tell her that her mother would be fine. Deciding she couldn't do it, Jasper hopped off the couch and ran for the door. She flung it open and she sprinted out the door to the bullpen. She had made it half way down the staircase when her father looked up and she heard her name being called by the director. She ran faster, reaching her father as tears streamed down her face. Throwing her arms around his neck as he scooped her up, Jasper gasped into the side of his neck before her tears began to soak the collar of his shirt.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What happened?" Jethro asked, concerned.

Jenny reached the bottom of the steps, but held back while Jethro coddled the child. She wasn't sure what had just happened but Jasper wasn't being very forthcoming. _Had she said something wrong?_ Jenny asked herself. Shaking away the thought, she watched as Jethro began to approach.

"Director, what the hell happened up there?"

"Agent Gibbs, I'm not sure what's going on, but you need to talk to Jasper. I think she has something to tell you." With that, Jenny turned back towards the stairs and headed for office.

Arriving home, Jethro carried Jasper into the house and put her to bed. He knew she was tired and after the incident with Jenny, he wasn't sure if Jasper was tired or scared. _What the hell happened in her office, _Jethro questioned. He didn't want to invade his daughter's privacy, but he needed to know if Jenny had offended her or had she said something to Jasper that Jasper didn't like. Picking up his cell, Jethro left his daughter's room and headed for his own as he called the director.

The phone rang four times before she answered. He waited for the formal greeting, but there wasn't one. Instead, he heard the director ask him why he was calling her so late.

"What happened in your office, Director?" Jethro growled.

Jenny knew he was going to ask, but she couldn't really answer his question. She wasn't sure of what had happened in her office, which is why she couldn't understand what had upset Jasper so badly. "I'm not exactly sure Agent Gibbs. One minute, we were fine, and then when I asked her what was bothering her, Jasper flew out of my office and downstairs to you."

His mind wondered what could possibly be bothering his pride and joy. Clearing his throat, Jethro thanked her and told Jenny he would be speaking with Jasper in the morning. He heard Jenny tell him not to be too hard on her, but he was half-way listening. He didn't like other people telling him how to go about handing his own child. Hanging up the phone, Jethro threw his phone on the bed and began stripping down. He headed for the bathroom to take a much needed shower. His body ached from today's work and he couldn't wait to get in bed and fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jethro had planned a play date with M. Allison Hart. He dropped Jasper off around eleven and told her to call whenever she was ready to do. After dropping her off, Jethro headed for work. He could work on a few of his case files that Jenny had been after him about for at least a week. He knew he wanted Jasper to have fun with her friend, but he was just uncomfortable not knowing Kyler's parents inside and out. Deciding to waste a little time, Jethro called McGee and told him he needed him to run some background checks on Mark and M. Allison Hart. Hanging up the phone, Gibbs would feel a lot better if he knew everything he could on these people and their child.<p>

M. Allison Hart decided to take the children to Casey's Playpen for a couple of hours before deciding on feeding them pizza at Dominos. Allison had decided to invite Jenny along for the pizza since her husband had been called into work unexpectedly. As Allison rounded the table where the kids sat putting back on their shoes, she couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"So, what happened, Jay?" Kyler asked excitedly.

Jasper shook her head and undid her shoe. "Nothing, I couldn't ask her. I don't want to. She's going to reject me and I don't want that."

Kyler began tying his shoe lace on his right foot. "Jay, she won't reject you. She likes you. You are sort of like me to her."

Jasper bit the outside of her lip. "It's not the same. She loves you, Ky," Jasper frowned. "She doesn't love me. I just found out that she really likes me."

Kyler grabbed his other shoe and put it on his foot. "Whatever, Jay. Jenny is the sweetest person I know. She loves everyone. She loves kids, so why wouldn't she love you?" Kyler stood and grabbed his tickets, "She's my godmother, I know how she is, not you."

Stomping off, Kyler left Jasper sitting at the table as she finished tying her shoes. He knew his godmother and he knew she loved Jasper; he just needed Jasper to believe him so she would get up the courage to talk to Jenny.

Pushing the three button, Allison couldn't help the smirk that graced her sweet lips. Her son and his little friend were up to something and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. He had been asking way too many questions about mothers and how they could adopt and become parents for her not to piece these ideas together. The only thing that lingered in Allison's mind was if Jenny was willing to open her heart and let a child become a part of her life again. Finally her friend answered with a kind hello.

"Hey, you think you can sneak away for an hour or so and come have lunch with the kids and I?"

Jenny smiled in the phone as she began to gather her things on her desk. "Of course, where would you like me to meet you?"

Allison told her they were heading to Dominos and that she needed to have a talk with her. Saying goodbye, she gathered the two hyper children and headed for the car. The smile never left her face as she drove to Dominos.

They entered the restaurant and Allison told the kids to go play while she ordered their food. She found them a clean table and began re-wiping it down with her Clorox wipes before sitting down and waiting for her order. She watched as the kids played for a while. She found them fascinating and couldn't help but find their imagination for such complex things captivating as well. A tap on her shoulder drew her from her reverie and she smiled as she whipped around to see her best friend.

"Well, that was quick," Allison greeted as she stood to give Jenny a hug.

Jenny swatted her on the shoulder and smirked. "I wasn't getting anything done in that office. An issue went down yesterday and it has really been bugging me."

Allison furrowed her brows as she inquired Jenny's statement. It was obviously bothering Jenny because she seemed baffled about the entire situation. "Well what happened? Was it with the agency?"

Jenny sighed and shook her head no. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea leave it alone or talk about it, but it was eating at her. Deciding on the latter, Jenny took a seat next to Allison and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, Kyler's new found friend told me she wanted to talk but all she kept doing was asking if I liked her or not. I mean, of course I like the child, but it seemed like she was trying to inquire something with her questioning." Sighing, she continued, "She's such a sweet girl, but I think her not having a woman in her life is affecting her emotional state. She's searching for that bond which she'll never have."

Looking off in the distance, Jenny realized she wouldn't ever have that bond either. Not having a daughter meant she had no one to connect with and encourage. Pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall, she turned back to face her friend who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Allison just smiled and shook her head. She could see the idea right in front of her eyes. Not only was Jenny missing out on a precious moment, but so was Jasper. They both needed each other, whether they knew it or not. Allison spotted the guy delivering their pizzas and grabbed the boxes from him. Deciding to concentrate on something else, she began cutting the pizza and placing it on plates. Allison watched Jenny as she stared at the kids playing. She hated the obstacles her friend had had to go through, but this could be a great eye-opening and heartfelt experience that neither Jenny nor Jasper could ever imagine.

Calling the kids over, Allison smiled as they came running. They all sat down and ate while they talked and laughed with one another. Allison could sense the tension between Jenny and Jasper as both of them remained relatively quiet.

**So now that M. Allison Hart is in the mix...what could possibly come out of this situation? More next! Thanks so much for the reviews, you all are amazing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story. **** Enjoy! **

M. Allison Hart knew in her mind that what she was doing was wrong. She knew she would die if this didn't go off with a hitch, but in her heart, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Jenny. What could she do to make her friend see what another child could do to make her world whole again? Sitting in her bed, twiddling her thumbs in a nonchalant manner, Allison flipped through the tv channels. It wasn't until her husband called her name did she snap out of her haze and catch his eyes.

"What'd you say?" She asked casually.

Mark turned and smirked, "Put the remote down and stop flipping through channels."

Allison smiled at him as she did as she was told and sat down the remote. When her eyes found his again, she could see the sexy linger behind his gorgeous hazel eyes. Her husband was a sight, but she wasn't mentally prepared at the moment.

"Mark," Allison warned. "Not tonight, I have a lot on my mind."

Mark smirked and then pulled his wife on top of him. He began to kiss her neck as he listened to her mumble something about Jenny and her being happy. He pulled away when he felt her hands pushing against his biceps.

Marked sighed, "Allison, Jenny needs to figure things out on her own. You aren't helping her by being a crutch. She's a big girl; she knows what she wants out of life."

Letting her husband get back to his ministrations, she thought about what he had told her. Maybe he was right, but that was still her friend. All she wanted was the best for her and if putting that little girl into her life was the key, Allison was ready to find the lock.

* * *

><p>Jenny had enjoyed her day with Allison and the kids. She was glad to have gotten out of the office early and not to mention talk and laugh with her best friend. The only thing that continued to bug Jen was the fact that Jasper had retracted from her. She wanted to help the little girl so bad that it hurt. She wanted Jay to know that if she ever needed her, she was there. Pushing back her father's chair, Jenny stood and headed for the steps. She was on the third step when the doorbell rang. Hesitant at first, Jenny thought about retrieving her sig but thought better of it. The doorbell echoed again before Jen made it to the door. A little take back, Jenny found Agent Gibbs at her door. She wasn't sure what the call had been, but it definitely wasn't a social one.<p>

"Letter for you; was told it needed to be delivered right away," Gibbs told her as he walked past and into the corridor.

Jenny took the paper willingly and eyed him skeptically as she closed the door behind him. Part of her wanted to read the letter but the other side told her it was in her best interest to wait until Gibbs had left.

"Why the urgency?" Jenny asked?

Gibbs grumbled, "Messenger's orders. Gotta go." With that, Gibbs was slamming the door shut, before Jenny could stop him.

Messenger? She wondered was this a complete joke or was Gibbs serious. Deciding she would read it upstairs, Jenny headed towards the stairs in tow of her bedroom. Kicking off her Jimmy Chews and placing them in the closet, she took residence on her bed as she sat down to entertain the letter. Her eyes began to water at the first two words, _I'm sorry_.

* * *

><p>The week had finally ended and Jethro was more than happy to get home to his little girl. He had found over the process of the week that something had changed with her. She wasn't the same happy-go-lucky little girl she was before the talk with Jenny. She was always asking questions or thinking about her mother instead of wanting to go outside and play with her friends. This was beginning to worry, Jethro so he headed for autopsy where his loyal medical examiner and trusty friend resided.<p>

"Well hello, Jethro. Why the unexpected visit?"

Gibbs grunted and took a seat at the M.E.'s desk. "Got a puzzle for yeah, Duck. Jay hasn't been herself lately. She's mopey, always asking questions about adoption, and talking about Hollis. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Ducky removed his gloves and began to wash his hand as he talked to Jethro. "Sounds to me like your daughter had become curious."

"I know that, Duck," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "My question is why now? She wasn't asking questions before hand."

Ducky dried his hands and made his way over to Jethro. "My son, I think she's at that age where others are beginning to model their parents and she's curious why she doesn't have that woman figure to look up to," he paused. "She wants the 'I'm just like my mother' type feeling like all the other kids."

"She has me. What's wrong with modeling after her father?"

Ducky chuckled a little. "Seriously, Jethro? Nothing's wrong with you, but I prefer for my god daughter to actually have friends and a good relationship with people."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at Ducky's statement. He was right, his daughter may have looked like him, but she didn't have many of his qualities. She was definitely going to take after her mother, but that also wasn't a very good thing either.

"I'm guessing this is why Jasper had talked to Jenny on Monday. I wondered why she had gone to her instead of me."

"Jasper talked to Jennifer, well that's mighty...different wouldn't you say? Jennifer is a perfect person to talk to, but I can't believe you allowed that. How did it go?"

"I'm guessing not good because Jay sprinted across the catwalk and into my arms like someone had hurt her feelings. When I approached Jenny about the situation, she told me they hadn't talked about anything and she was worried about Jay."

Ducky's brows knitted together as he become confused. He wondered if Jasper knew about Jenny's daughter. "It's just a stage Jethro, but I do encourage you on helping Jasper find someone to talk to, preferably a woman so she could learn how to cope with situations. Maybe Jenny isn't the best person, but I think since she is missing that piece of the puzzle in her life, that she's more aware of the feelings Jasper may find hard to express."

Without another word, Gibbs nodded his head and left autopsy. He didn't want his little girl feeling like she couldn't express herself to him, but he did understand Ducky's conclusion.

* * *

><p>Jenny began signing off papers until her hands fell numb. she moved her chair back and headed for her couch. She needed a break and the cramp in her hand justified her 'break time.' She was just about to lay down when a knock at the door came. Jenny frowned, but got up and opened the door. To her surprise, there was Jasper in tow with Kyler. They were hand in hand, both looking down at their feet as if they had done something wrong.<p>

"What are you two doing? Where is your mother Kyler?" Jenny asked concerned.

Kyler smiled, "She's downstairs talking to Gibb's team, said she'd be up in a few."

Jenny stepped aside and let the children in before closing the door. Turning to face them, she smiled and sat on the couch with each at her side. "So what can I do for my favorite two people?"

Kyler smiled at her as Jasper continued to cast her gaze toward the floor. _They were so cute together_ Jenny thought. Sometimes she wondered what if, when they grew up.

Kyler decided someone had to do the talking. "Godmother, you like Jay right; you like her a lot?"

Jenny arched a perfectly manicured brow before responding to her godson's question. What was up with them wanting to know if she liked Jasper or not?

"I do like Jasper," Jenny confirmed as she turned to look down at Jasper. "The question is does Jasper like me?"

Jasper looked up at Jenny instantly and nodded. How could she not like Jenny? She was the coolest person other than her father and she loved talking to her.

"OK, so do you love her?" Kyler asked.

Jenny once again raised a brow, but answered honestly to the children. "Yes, I love her like I love you."

Jenny was quite curious as to where this line of questioning was going, but remembering what happened the last time she had pushed, she decided she'd just go with the flow.

"Well," Kyler started but was interrupted by Jasper.

Jasper sighed, "I love you too. I want to know if...I could adopt you as my mom?"

**What does Jenny say? How does she react? More, next!1 Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. **

"What?" Jenny asked totally confused. "Why do you want to adopt me as your mom?"

Jasper's eyes began to swell as tears formed in her eyes. She knew Jenny was going to reject her, she just knew it. She was about to get up when she felt Jenny pull her back down next to her. Nothing could stop the tears as they ran down her cheeks as she began to sniffle.

Jenny smiled at Kyler and told him to go back downstairs with his mother. She watched as her godson looked over at his friend then back at her. Once she gave him a reassuring nod, he hopped off the couch and did as he was told.

Turning her attention back to the crying child, Jenny couldn't help the pain that filled her heart. Knowing that Jasper was trying to fill a void at such an early age surprised her, but made her weary of her seeking. She wanted nothing more than for the child to feel secure and loved, but adopting a parent was different.

"Jasper, sweetie, why do you want to adopt me?"

Jasper wiped her eyes long enough to look up at Jenny. "Because I'm the only kid without a mother and I know of other kids who were adopted by people. I just thought if you can adopt a child, I could adopt a parent."

Jenny grinned at the child, pulling her closer into her side. "Sweetie, you can't adopt me. It doesn't work that way. You don't have to be adopted by me for me to love you either. I'm always here for you just like I am for Kyler. You can call me day or night or visit NCIS anytime you feel. I can't take your mother's place, but I can be that woman in your life that you can come to."

Jasper was confused but she knew Jenny hadn't turned her down. She hadn't been rejected and Jenny did love her just like Kyler had told her. Smiling, Jasper lay her head in Jenny's lap and sighed.

Jenny stroked Jaspers head and back and occasionally wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. She picked Jasper up and entered her private bathroom as she cleaned her up and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "There," Jenny beamed as she looked at the clear face of Jasper Gibbs. "How about we keep this littler conversation between us?"

Jasper nodded and smiled to confirm her agreement.

A knock at the door surprised both females as they were unaware of company. They both exited the bathroom before Jenny called for whomever to enter the office.

Kyler and Allison entered the office and smiled at the girls on the couch. Kyler ran to Jasper as M. Allison made eye contact with Jenny. All four were aware of the tone in the room and decided to leave it for the time being.

Allison made her way over to the couch and sat down with everyone. She smiled at Jasper and Kyler who were now playing rock, paper, scissors. She gripped her friend's hand and squeezed, reassuring her that everything would be ok. No one spoke a word of the adoption and no one asked if Jenny and Jasper were ok.

Deciding it was time to go, M. Allison rose from her seat on the couch and wrangled up the children from the floor. She kissed Jenny goodbye and waited for the children to do the same.

Jenny watched everyone exit her office and smiled when Jasper winked at her and she winked back. That little girl turned Jen's heart to gold. She was sure Jethro knew how lucky he was to have such a bright, loving daughter. She envied him as well, but he would never know of it. Heading back to her desk, Jenny sat down with a new reassured feeling as she found some spunk to finish off her case files.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had pasted since the conversation with Jasper and Jenny couldn't be happier than to be allowed in such a wonderful child's life. She felt whole again, like she was making a difference whether she knew it or not.<p>

Working with Gibbs was hard, especially when he didn't like playing by the rules, but she managed to keep a level head with him while catering to his daughter. She had seen Jasper four times in the last three weeks. NCIS had been quite busy since the death of agent Todd, so Jasper wasn't allowed at the navy yard as much.

Deciding that the case led to a Mossad officer by the name of Ari Haswari, Gibbs wouldn't allow Jasper anywhere near the agency. If Ari was taking out women in Gibbs life, he wouldn't have a problem going after his daughter.

Deciding to go visit the Director, Gibbs left the bullpen and headed for the elevators. He pushed the third floor and waited until it dinged before stepping off and heading to the Director's office. Passing Cynthia, Jethro opened the door and sat down in front of Jenny's desk.

"What can I do for you, Gibbs?" Jenny asked without looking up.

"Jasper has been asking about you. Would you mind coming over to see her tonight. Don't want her here, too risky."

Jenny stopped her typing and looked toward Gibbs. _Was he serious_ she thought? Her lips curled up into a "U" indicating a smile as she sat back in her chair. "I don't see a problem with that, what time?"

Jethro smirked, "Whenever you get off. I'm leaving here around six to pick her up, so how about seven?"

Jenny's grin signaled an ok. She was excited to see Jasper. The child was always teaching her something new or wanting to talk about something and she never got tired of that. She couldn't wait to brighten that sweet child's face.

At seven on the dot, Jenny was ringing the doorbell of Leroy Jethro Gibb's home with cupcake mix in hand. She heard someone ask 'who is it' on the opposite side of the door and Jenny laughed.

"Jenny to see Jasper."

The door flung open to reveal an elated child who looked ecstatic to see her friend and mother-figure. "What'd you bring me?"

Jenny closed the door before responding to Jasper. "Let's go in the kitchen and then you'll see."

Jasper grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her into the kitchen as she awaited her surprise. Finally, Jenny opened her bag to reveal cupcake mix for the child. Jasper screamed. She was so happy Jenny had decided to bake with her.

Jenny chuckled at the child, and then looked around for Gibbs. He was nowhere in sight, or at least nowhere she could see him. She knew he was watching. "Where's your dad?" Jen asked.

"Downstairs working on his boat, he'll be up in a bit. He told me if we needed anything to come get him."

Realizing that they were going to be on their own for a while, Jenny decided set up all the cooking utensils and material from her bag as Jasper washed up for her first baking lesson.

Both women were so engaged in the activity at hand that neither of them noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at the sight before him. He missed having a woman in the house, cooking beautiful meals, and laughing with his daughter. He continued to watch as Jasper threw flour at Jenny and ran around the counter. Jenny began laughing as she grabbed a handful and flung it towards Jasper, hitting her right in the shoulder.

The girls played around for five minutes before they both headed for the kitchen sink. It was then that Jenny noticed Gibbs in the doorway with a wide smirk on his face. For the first time, in a long time, she actually thought she saw a sparkle in his eye. He seemed far off in thought, like he was remembering something. Turning her attention back to Jasper, she whispered something in her ear making the child light up.

"Dad! Come join us." Jasper yelled to her father.

Jethro shook his head no, while Jasper shook hers yes. Like father like daughter.

Jenny finally barged in, "Jethro, please."

Deciding they weren't going to leave him alone until he participated, Jethro grabbed the cooking pan and greased it for the girls before they emptied the mix into the cupcake container. Gibbs then turned and headed for the stools by the island and watched the girls put the cupcakes in the oven and start on the icing. He was truly in heaven at the sight of his daughter's cheerful face. She looked so content and carefree; as if something or more like someone had been the missing piece to her troubled puzzle. Yes, his daughter was growing up and he hoped that Jenny would be around long enough to help her through the growing process.

**So what do you think so far? The twist I can't resist is coming up. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the young children. **

**Side note: I am apologetically sorry for such a long break, but school is definitely priority. So All A's this semester. Time to write! **

After the cupcakes has finished baking, Jenny and Jasper sat at the small wooden table, icing the cupcakes with beaming smiles. They even were able to convince Jethro to ice one. The girls enjoyed their cupcakes and laughed as they smashed them into each other's faces. Jasper was so happy that Jenny has come to visit her. She couldn't wait to tell Kyler that she got to spend the day with her and that they baked cupcakes. It was like it was too good to be true. Jasper hopped out of the chair and ran to her room, she came back with a handful of movies, throwing them on the table.

"Can we watch a movie Jenny" the child asked sweetly.

Jenny smiled and looked at the clock, "Sure, why not? Which movie would you like to watch?"

Jasper thought for a second and picked out two movies. Frozen and Tangled seemed to peek her interest. She couldn't make a decision so she asked Jenny to help her.

"Well I like both" Jenny informed her, having not seen either, "How about Tangled since you have pretty hair like the girl in the movie?"

Jasper laughed, "Cool, let's watch it." Dragging Jenny by the hand from the kitchen to the living room. Jasper ran to the TV and popped in the movie, making the big screen TV come to life.

Jenny smiled as the child ran back to the couch and sat right up under her. Looking down at Jasper, Jenny couldn't help but the think of how she wished she could have had an opportunity like this with her daughter. Holding back her tears, Jenny kissed Jasper on the forehead and smiled. Her mind quickly drifted to Jethro and if he mined her being her this late. She decided to go on a search for him.

"Where you going?" Jasper asked?

"Going to find your father, need to ask him something" Jenny smiled.

Jasper nodded. "He's in the basement, hurry back."

Jenny chuckled and left in search of the basement. She found the door to the basement wide open, but didn't hear any movement. Deciding to go down the stairs, Jenny was four stairs down before her agent startled her.

"What can I help you with Director?" Gibbs asked from a dark corner by the working area.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny continued downstairs until he appeared before her. "Just checking to see if it was ok for Jasper and I to watch a movie. It's getting late and I didn't want her up past her bedtime."

Gibbs grunted, "She already is. No big deal, she is having fun and that's all that matters."

Jenny nodded and headed back upstairs. She stopped then looked back at Gibbs, "Feel like taking a break and joining us?"

Gibbs was about to decline when he saw Jenny's facial expression. He wasn't sure what type of code or violation they were breaking but he was sure there was one. In his book, plenty of rules were being broke just for his daughter's sake alone...the hell with breaking another. He quietly laid down his sander and headed for the stairs. He caught up with his boss and followed behind as she led the way upstairs. He couldn't help glancing at her ass a couple of times. She was quite build for a woman of her statue and she definitely had a lot going for herself. He could only hope Jasper would turn out like her in more ways than one.

They finally made it in the living room where Jasper was sitting at the end of the couch with her blanket. She smiled as she noticed her father behind Jenny. She was surprised that he was joining them. She padded the cushion next to her, motioning for Jenny to sit down

"Jasper why don't I sit on the end and you sit between us?" Jenny offered.

Jasper shook her head no, "I like the end."

Staying quiet, Jenny sat down next to the child and found herself trapped in the middle. Gibbs had found his way on the other end of the couch leaving only the middle seat for her. She sat down and relaxed, trying not to think of what the hell the agency would have of this little issue.

They focused on the movie and watched it completely through. When the credit began to roll is when Jenny noticed that Jasper had dosed off in her lap. The child snored lightly and jenny couldn't help but giggle at how precious Jasper looked.

Gibbs grunted and shook his head at his daughter. They child rarely lasted through movies, but loved watching them. He was about to pick her up when Jenny grabbed his wrist. "I'll carry her," She whispered to him. Glaring at his boss, he guided her to Jasper's room letting her in to lay down the sleeping child. He smiled as he watched how affectionate Jenny was with his daughter. He watched as she kissed the child and then exited the room as he followed.

As they walked down the steps from upstairs, Jenny stopped and turned to Gibbs. "Thanks for letting me come over. I'm really glad she and I got to hang out."

"No problem. She wanted you here so made sure you were here," Gibbs told her genuinely.

"Need me to help you clean up the kitchen?" Jen asked.

Gibbs looked toward the kitchen, "Naw, I think I have it covered. See you at work tomorrow."

Jenny turned to leave and waved goodbye to her agent before unlocking her Mercedes and driving off. Jenny sighed as she drove down the street; relieved at how well the night had gone. She couldn't be more thrilled that such a wonderful little girl was bringing life back into existence for her. She felt as though the child has been put into her life for a purpose.

Finally arriving home, Jenny entered the brownstone, peeling off clothes on her way to her master bedroom. She was finally down to her bra and panties when her phone vibrated. Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed the phone and saw Agent Gibbs light up across her screen. She looked perturbed but decided to read the message. _Hope you got home safe. ~Gibbs. _Jen couldn't help but smile at how thought for her agent really was off the job. He was totally the opposite when at work and she wondered if he really did have a doppelgänger.

* * *

><p>Gibbs rubbed his forehead as he started at the computer screen. He had received an email and he wasn't happy at all. Jasper's teacher wanted to have a parent-teacher conference and a huge case had just fallen into his lap. He really didn't want to deal with this at the moment, but the email sounded quite serious to him. Glancing up, he caught Tony taunting Ziva while McGee was running scans on a phone number.<p>

"Tony, leave her alone and you're in charge" Gibbs spoke, "Headed to a meeting." He informed them as he began gathering his things. Both watched him intently before Tony decided to speak, "What meeting boss?"

Gibbs just sent Tony a glare and headed for the elevators. Before stepping on, he hollered back at Tony, "Tell the Jenny I stepped out."

Tony all but choked hearing Gibbs call the Director by her first name. No one did that, not even here assistant, Cynthia. Tony's eyes fell to Ziva and they both shared a smirk, before Tony left the pin to inform the director of his boss's whereabouts.

Gibbs arrived promptly at Jasper's school. He got out and fixed his suit before entering the small primary school. Heading straight to the principal's office, Gibbs was directed to room 304 where Miss. Ragsdale was waiting for him.

He entered and to his surprise there was M. Allison Hart seated next to an empty chair. He wasn't expecting more than just him to be at the meeting. Deciding to behave, he sat down, glaring at the woman.

"Mr. Gibbs, what a surprise," Allison spoke after he had sat down.

Gibbs only nodded and turned back to Jasper's teacher.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm Jasper's teacher and I felt that I needed to speak with you about her level of education as well as Mrs. Hart about her sons."

Gibb's jaw shifted but the teacher didn't notice. He was wondering was Jasper having trouble in school and she wasn't telling him. He shifted and continued to listen.

"As you know, we strive for excellence at our school, so I feel as though my class isn't for Jasper or Kyler. They are a lot smarter than they really are and you can tell because they both get bored easily and wonder off to do other things."

Gibb's ears perked up. "Is she and Kyler misbehaving?"

Miss. Ragsdale shook her head no. "They are just finding it unappealing to be in my class because we are not an accelerated group. I feel they would be better suited in the gifted class, which is a level above us."

Gibbs and Hart both listened to the teacher and understood that their children were smarter than their current classmates. Now the question at hand was if gifted suited them or not.

"What is gifted about?" asked Gibbs.

Hart smiled and smirked. She knew all about the gifted classes because she herself had been in them all her life. She knew the pace and the material and felt that both children did seem to fit into the criteria of a gifted class.

"Gifted is when your child is above average on a school wide testing criterion. They score almost perfect on standardized tests and find regular class to slow for them at times," Margret Hart responded to Gibbs question.

As the teacher went on to clarify and describe the other class, Gibbs felt as if someone had swallowed him whole. HE wasn't aware of such thing as a "gifted class" and wasn't sure how much it would cost him to put his child in the class. He was mainly terrified of if he couldn't help his child anymore and then what? The meeting ended and both parents had agreed to change their children to gifted classes starting Monday.

Gibbs stopped Allison on the way out before she left. "Hey, this whole gifted thing is really new to me. What can I expect?"

Allison smiled, "Mr. Gibbs, it's just more material and a faster pace for them. If Jasper has any trouble she is more than welcome to come to the house and I'll help her. I'll even help you adjust if you want?"

Gibbs shook his head no, "I think I'll manage, I just want to make sure she gets any help she needs. I don't want her feeling belittled if she doesn't understand something is all."

Nodding her head, Allison smiled again, "Well if she needs help, you know where to find me." She was about to walk off when she remembered Jenny was also in gifted classes. "Hey Gibbs, Jenny was also in gifted classes, you could ask her to help as well if Jasper ever needs one on one." Waving goodbye, M. Allison Hart left and headed on her way.

Gibbs hopped in his pickup truck and headed back to NCIS. He let everything that had been discussed marinate in his brain on his ride back. He surely was going to need help, but Jasper had to ok the decision before she was moved. He just hoped his little girl wasn't outgrowing him already.

**What's next to come...? You'll have to wait and see. I love the kids. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the children. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm completely enjoying writing it. **

**A/N: I changed the conversation between Ari and Gibbs, don't hate me. **

A month and a half had passed since Jasper and Kyler had been placed into the gifted class. So far both were doing extremely well and had really excelled. They were enjoying class more and found new things to learn instead of being bored all the time. They had even made new friends. For Jasper, this was great, but not so great for Kyler. He felt like Jasper wasn't his best friend anymore. He wanted it to be just him and her like it use to be.

After recess, Jasper noticed that Kyler hadn't played with her outside at all and every time she was with the new kids, Kyler would never stick around and play. Once all the students were back inside, they were to sit in their pods and work together quietly. Jasper decided that she needed to find out what was wrong with Kyler and why he was acting weird towards her.

"Ky...You ok?" Jasper asked concerned.

Kyler ignored her and continued to do his homework. He was mad at her for leaving him for their other friends but he didn't know what to say to her. She had been his friend since kindergarten and now he felt like she was forgetting about him. He didn't want to lose her, she was his and he wanted everyone to know this. _Why was she wanting to be friends with everyone? He was her friend, was that not enough Kyler thought_.

"Kyler, what's your problem?" Jasper asked once more. Still no response from her friend, she stopped talking and began to do her work. She didn't like the way he was acting. Just because she had new friends didn't mean anything. She loved Kyler but he was acting like a fart head.

* * *

><p>As the day winded down, M. Allison picked the kids up after school so they could work on their homework together. As the children entered the car, immediately she could tell something had happened. The atmosphere was different and neither child was their happy-go-lucky selves like usual. Deciding to remain quiet, Allison took them home and got them situated. Once she had fixed them a snack, she told Kyler to meet her upstairs in her bedroom. Once her son entered her room, she padded the bed for him to sit next to her.<p>

With concerned eyes, Allison watched her son fidget with his fingers until she began to speak. "What's going on with you and Jasper, Ky? I know something's wrong, so talk to me."

Kyler held his head and sighed. "She changed. She's not my best friend anymore."

Allison furrowed her brows and lifted her son's chin, "What do you mean? You guys are best friends."

Kyler shook his head no. "She had new friends now, we aren't best friends anymore."

Allison understood what was going on now. Jasper was becoming popular and Kyler wasn't a fan. He was always very jealous of anybody being friends with Jasper. He felt like that was his friend and no one else could be friends with her.

"Ky, Jasper is allowed to have more friends than you, but that doesn't mean she isn't your best friend anymore. That just means you have to be more willing to share her."

Kyler didn't like that and began to pout. He didn't like sharing and he didn't see any reason to. His eyes turned red and his lips poked out. He didn't want to hear anything his mother was telling him.

"Kyler Andrew Hart! You can't be selfish all your life. That's how you lose friends, and no one wants to be around people like that. Go apologize to Jasper and just tell her how you feel, she'll understand."

* * *

><p>Hours later, both children were laughing and playing like old times. Allison knew their arguments wouldn't last long, but she hated when they were mad at each other. The doorbell rang taking her from her thoughts. Walking to the door, she could see fiery red hair on the opposite and smiled in delight.<p>

"Well hello stranger, where have you been?"

Jenny swatted her friend's arm and walked past her into the foyer. "Its called my job, A. I told you. They are killing me at the agency."

Allison smirked, "Would you like water, juice, or a cocktail?"

Jenny threw a look Allison's way and her friend knew she needed the latter. Just as Jenny was about to sit down, Jasper came sprinting into the kitchen from hearing Jenny's voice in the foyer.

"Jenny!" exclaimed the beaming child.

"Well hello beautiful, how are you?" Jenny asked.

Smiling, Jasper responded, "I'm fine. I miss you. I haven't seen you since we started in our new class. Are you really busy? Is that why daddy won't let me come see you at work?"

Jenny smiled and kissed the child on the forehead, "Yes love, which is the reason. We have been quite busy and it's not good for you to be there right now. When things slow down, I'll have to come by so we can make more cupcakes."

Jasper's eyes sparkled when she heard that. The last time she and Jenny had gotten together, they had a blast. She was more than happy to do it again. She really did like hanging with Jenny, she made her feel awesome, just like she made Kyler feel. Turning her attention back to Kyler, Jasper sprinted off and back into the living room.

Jenny found Allison in the kitchen pouring her a tall glass of strawberry margarita. "Thank you," Jenny said as she took the glass willingly. She was beat and the sooner they found Ari, the happier she would be.

"So how's the case going?" Allison asked concerned. She knew the job was stressing her friend out, but it came with the ranking and territory.

Jenny sighed, "Would be better if I wasn't playing field agent with Gibbs. Last two days I've been out in the field with him while his team ran other leads...it's different being back in the action."

Allison smiled, she remembered some stories Jenny had told her about being in the field and the adrenaline rush that came from it. Allison wasn't fond of it at all, but she supported her friend's job. She was glad she was now playing politics instead of risking her life every day. "How's working with Agent Gibbs?"

"It's actually not that bad. I thought for sure we would clash, but I let him take the lead and he does well. I see where he bends the rules, but he gets results and that's what I like," Jenny expressed. "He doesn't mind taking one for the team either."

Allison noticed her friend to be taking a liking to Gibbs. He was a hard ass and bent the rules, but he was genuine and his heart belonged to his daughter. He lived and breathed Jasper and no one could ever tell him different. He was an honest man who always got justice for his victims and made sure that his team including Abby and Ducky were well taken care of. Allison knew Jenny understood what Jethro was capable of and Allison realized there was no better man for her friend than Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gibbs woke and realized he had a guest in his bed. He smiled as his ears filled with her humming as she slept. <em>She would always be daddy's girl<em> he thought to himself. Making his way downstairs, Gibbs made it to the kitchen when someone caught his eye.

Not turning around, Gibbs spoke, "Is this really where you want to die Ari?"

Ari smirked and stood. He was no stranger to Gibbs and his ways of work. He had studied him before he took out one of his agents. If only he could've gotten more. "Who said I was dying Agent Gibbs?"

Finally turning around, Gibbs stared him straight in the eye, "I did after I found out you killed one of my agents."

Ari laughed. _Why did Gibbs have to take things so personal_ he thought. "She had gotten in my way."

Gibbs leaned back against his counter and waited. "Do what you have to do Ari, I too will die for my country."

Just as Ari was about to pull the trigger, blood splattered onto Gibb's floor and table as Ari's lifeless body hit the ground. He lay there, bullet in his head and his weapon next to him.

Gibbs stared on. Finally looking to his left, there was Ziva dressed in all black with a sniper rifle in her hand with a silencer on the end. She had to do it; she had to kill him. He was not serving his country properly and had begun taking innocent lives for the hell of it. Once she had learned the truth, she knew she would be the only person the end him. Turning to face Gibbs, they stared at one another not saying a word. Finally Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed up everyone to come over. They needed to take care of the situation before Jasper woke, Jethro didn't want his daughter seeing any of it.

Lastly, Ziva called the director and was informed she was on her way. Ziva and Gibbs waited for everyone to arrive before they came to an agreement of how to handle the body and the situation. Everything was bagged, tagged, and collected before dawn. Jenny watched over Jasper as everything was being handled downstairs.

Jenny watched the little girl sleep peacefully in her father's bed. She knew of nothing that had happened or that was taking place, she only knew good and hopefully that's all she would ever know.

What's next for the crew...stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading.


End file.
